


Teenage Dirtbags

by corinnemaree



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Not full on shipping because it's more of a rebelcaptain fic, Slight Chirrut and Baze, and i like hints and i love my gay dads, but there are hints of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: High school is a strange place full of dorks, idiots and always filled with angsty teen drama. A place where crushes can turn into love - Cassian and Jyn will soon realise that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i caved and decided to do a short high school au. Not sure how long it will last, but find me on [tumblr](https://ersorebelandor.tumblr.com/) and give me suggestions on where you want it to go.

When Jyn looked into her locker, the picture of her adoptive brother - Bodhi - and herself, hung at the edge of the metal frame. Another day at school, meaning that Jyn would be sent to the principal’s office in either first period or second - maybe even both. It had become tradition. Picking up her books, she saw the picture of her mother and father, the day that Bodhi came to live with them and officially became Jyn’s brother. 

Bodhi was a little older than Jyn was, a few months at most, but in their mind, Bodhi was always a little bit younger than Jyn. Twelve years old, he stood in between Galen and Lyra, as Jyn stood happily under her father’s arm. Bodhi came into their family, welcoming arms and all; Jyn treated him like family because that’s what he was now. She loved him and respected him, fighting for him when he didn’t think he was worth fighting for. She was his army when he thought he had none. 

“You ready?” Cassian said beside her locker door. Closing the door, she leaned against the metal. Jyn held her books tightly against her chest, tucking the bits of stray hair behind her ear. Cassian, wearing one of his classic band t-shirts that had faded from use and wash, stood by her, the small inkling of a stubble on his chin and across his lip. 

“I’m taking the first ten minutes of class,” Jyn said, tugging at the edge of her book, showing the ten dollars she had stashed away in the front page. Cassian pulled a ten from his pocket, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lip. 

“Fifteen,” he challenged. Jyn bit at her lip, walking beside Cassian as they took to class. 

“You think I can’t do it in ten minutes?” she argued and Cassian smiled confidently. 

“I know you can’t,” he boasted. 

“Andor, you know how much I hate betting with you,” Jyn said, finally pulling out her money and Cassian laid his out in her palm. 

“Ah, I think you love it,” he said winking as they stopped by their science class door. 

“Bodhi!” Jyn called out. Her brother, his mind trained on his camera, shot his attention to Jyn and Cassian. 

“Ten each,” Bodhi said as Jyn handed him the money, tucking it into his pocket.  

“Winner takes the twenty,” Cassian confirmed. 

“Keeping track of time,” Bodhi said, looking down at his watch, the bell ringing as his watched beeped. They went inside, grabbing the three seats behind one another; Cassian then Jyn and finally Bodhi behind her. Then, as they settled into their chairs, a tired looking Krennic walked in; his pristine white lab coat the first thing most people see. 

“I’m handing back your papers from last week. Collect them at the end of class,” he said dryly. He was the kind of teacher that enjoyed science, just not the kids he had to work with. Jyn liked science - her father their substitute teacher every other Friday - but Krennic hadn’t liked her very much. Through many discussions with her friends and family, they had come to the conclusion that it was her ‘smart mouth’ that Krennic hated. She agreed with them there. 

Slipping down into her chair, Jyn read ahead in the textbook, following along with the lesson and putting notes down when she was bothered to make them. Then, Krennic did as he always had done - he was picking on people to answer questions. But, as Krennic was indeed an ass, he picked on those who never had their hand up. Jyn was unlucky enough to have her hand down.

“Jyn, can you answer, please?” he asked her. The class looked over to her. Jyn, sitting up in her seat, adjusted her old cardigan and smiled insincerely to her teacher. 

“I don’t see the need to answer such a ridiculous question, especially considering you picked on me when other people have the answer,” she shrugged, gesturing around to the class. Krennic clicked his tongue, looking over to her again, a look in his eye that demanded a response. 

“Well, I know you will know the answer,” he said again, waiting. Jyn crossed her arms. 

“Get someone else to do it, I’m not answering,” she retorted plainly. 

“Jyn Erso,” he said in a harsh tone. 

“What?” 

“Principal's office, now,” his voice was firm and final. Jyn gathered up her bag and books, snarling at her teacher.

“Gladly,” she replied cheerfully. “That was nine minutes, by the way,” she whispered to Cassian. Going to Krennic, Jyn snatched her paper out of his hand, and headed down the hall to Principal Skywalker’s office. 

Sitting patiently, opposite Principal Skywalkers chair, Jyn picked at the frayed edges of her denim shorts. She wasn’t nervous, just a habit whenever she sat in that chair. Skywalker always liked to make an entrance. Jyn joked about it once with Cassian. He ended up laughing so hard, milk came out of his nose. Still one of her favourite moments - watching Cassian laugh hard enough to choke and spurt milk across the table at his house, his cough mixed with laughter as his hand covered his mouth. 

“Miss Erso,” Principal Skywalker’s voice came boom into the room. He walked to his chair and took it gracefully. He had a thick jaw and a mean looking expression across his brow. He wasn’t in a good mood. 

“Skywalker,” she forced a smile before ducking her head down. No matter the occasion, Principal Skywalker always wore black, making everything around him seem gloomier than necessary. Jyn had been in this seat before and had been terrified enough to know that the dress was all that made him scary. Though, she had heard him yell at a teacher before and it shook her a little more than expected. Said teacher also got fired and Jyn was sent in for attempting to start an uprising in class - she was feeling less than easy going into that office. 

“Why must you always irritate that man?” he sighed and Jyn looked up to him - he wasn’t angry today, just tired. Jyn knew she could get away with a little attitude today. 

“Can’t let him get too much of an ego, sir,” she said, kicking her leg to cross over the other. Adjusting her knee high socks, her sneakers touching the edge of Skywalker’s desk without knocking anything over. And Jyn knew her outfit was nearing dress code restrictions, but Skywalker hadn’t commented today so Jyn was getting away with a lot today. 

“Please stop,” he groaned, rubbing at his brow. “I can handle him in the ego department,” he almost seemed to laugh. Skywalker started to write out her detention slip, the same curling letters she had seen exactly twenty-nine times before. “Detention on Friday,” he muttered, handing over the slip. 

Looking at her detention slip, her brow crinkled. “Only half an hour?” she asked, looking back to Skywalker. 

“I really just don’t like seeing you around here, Erso. You’re better than this,” he said, trying to gesture her out of the room. Jyn stood, hitching her bag over her shoulder and placing her slip between the front page of one of her textbooks. 

“You know me, Skywalker, I just like messing things up for you,” she tried to tease.

“Please, just leave before I call your father,” Skywalker groaned. 

“Okay,” she replied quickly, leaving the room. She took in a deep breath before walking back to her locker. Fixing her detention slip to the side of her locker so she wouldn’t lose it, she knew that Cassian or Bodhi would be trying to find her before lunch. So, once she was ready, she walked down the hall a little, finding Cassian’s locker and leaning against it. When the bell rang, Cassian came rushing to his locker, sighing once he saw Jyn leaning against his locket.

“You can’t keep doing that, you know?” he told her. Shifting to the side, Jyn let Cassian get inside his locker.

“What? Pissing off Krennic?” she asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Well, Skywalker may be terrifying, but he’s got a soft spot for me. Doesn’t really care about Krennic’s opinion that much anyway,” she explained before grabbing her science paper out of her bag. “So, how did you go in science?” 

“Krennic hates us both,” Cassian sighed. Then, as he peered from behind his locker door, there was definite smirk on his face. He showed her his paper. “But he always has no choice but to give me A’s,” he smiled. 

“Oh, he must really hate us,” Jyn replied, revealing her own paper, the red ‘A’ plastered in  the same corner Cassian’s was in. They both started to laugh, the idea that Krennic disliked them so much but still had to give them good grades - it was kind of a hilarious moment for them. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Bodhi asked, his tone somewhat sad but it was the kind of sad that tried to be cheerful. 

“Cough up,” Jyn said, her hand ready for her money. She watched her brother sigh and take out the money. Tucking it into her pocket, she watched her brother try to stay happy but doing an unsuccessful job.

“Krennic had to give us A’s. Again,” Cassian replied to his friend. Bodhi sighed, his sadness ringing through. 

“Well, at least you went well in his class. He apparently ‘didn’t get my paper’ and basically I failed,” he told them and their jaws went slack. Bodhi looked down to his camera, adjusting the settings as he did when he didn’t want to talk about something. 

“What? He can’t do that!” Cassian exclaimed. 

“He did,” Bodhi scoffed, still adjusting his camera. 

“Bodhi, I’m going to talk to Skywalker!” Jyn tried to reason. 

“No, don’t...I don’t want you to,” Bodhi said, still fixing the settings on his camera. Jyn put her hand over the screen, making Bodhi look up at her. 

“Dad’s not going to be happy,” she said a little more quietly. 

“I’ll talk him down,” Bodhi shrugged. Over his shoulder however, Jyn saw Krennic walking out of the classroom and her sights were set on him. She was ready for a fight. 

“Hey, Krennic!” Jyn called out and Krennic stopped in his tracks. He threw his head back in annoyance before walking over to Jyn and the boys. 

“Jyn, why?” Bodhi groaned, hiding behind Jyn’s shoulder. 

“Miss Erso, what is it?” he asked tiredly. Jyn’s hands went to her hips, fixing a tall stance even though her height was nothing compared to Krennic. She was going to be a brick wall and a pain in the ass. 

“You lost my brother’s paper?” she started, raising her chin. 

“He never handed it in,” Krennic sighed. 

“Yes, he did. I saw him,” Jyn said, her jaw clenching at his blanent lie.

“Me too,” Cassian chimed. 

“Either look for it again, or give him an average mark. Otherwise, I can easily talk to Principal Skywalker and see what he has to say,” Jyn stated, stepping forward and challenging Krennic. The older man sighed before continuing down the hall. 

“I’ll look again, Mister Rook,” he called out and Jyn smiled to her brother. 

“I hate you so much,” he sighed painfully. 

“I know,” Jyn said, hooking her arms around Cassian and Bodhi’s neck, forcing them close to her so she was lifted up from the floor. She laughed and the boys groaned before bursting into laughs themselves. Jyn kept her feet from the floor, squeaking when she thought she was going to fall with the boys. 

 

*****

 

Cassian sat down at their table in the cafeteria, sitting next to Jyn as Bodhi sat opposite them. Soon to join them was their friend K2, sitting beside Cassian. Cassian had forgotten his actual name a lot time ago because his nickname stuck. Cassian thought it might have something to do with his interest in technology and his constant tinkering and inventions. As Cassian was digging into his food, he spotted their other friends. “Chirrut! Baze!” he called them over. Chirrut’s arm was wrapped onto Baze’s, his cane telling him where the tables were, even though Baze could tell him. 

“Hey guys,” Baze announced, whispering to Chirrut where the seat was. Chirrut slipped into the seat, his cane in between his legs and Baze at his side. Chirrut fixed the darkened glasses on his nose before he gave a dark sniff to the air. 

“K, you’re equipment is on fire again,” he said simply and the table burst into laughter. K2 rummaged through his equipment, finding the short-circuiting piece and poured his water over the top.

“Well, shit,” he muttered.

“Can you not work on this at the table? You know how much Mister Erso scolds these two for hanging around with you,” Cassian complained. 

“He’s not in today, so it’s all good, K,” Jyn said quickly. K2 rolled his eyes.

“Like that would stop me,” he replied coldly to her. Their friendship was one of constant banter and bickering. Cassian didn’t understand why they were like that, but as long as they didn’t kill each other, Cassian was fine with it. 

“So, how did Chirrut do in class today?” Jyn asked over the table to Baze. 

“I’m sitting right here,” Chirrut complained and Jyn grinned. 

“I know, I just like annoying you,” she said, laughing a little. She did like to see Chirrut smile - he did when he heard her laugh. Cassian understood the feeling.

“He did fine,” Baze replied with a small sigh at the end of his words. “Though, our substitute really doesn’t know how to handle a blind kid,” he complained and Chirrut nodded along with Baze. 

“And Baze does,” Cassian whispered to Jyn. She giggled, covering her mouth to try to hide it. She and Cassian were hunched over, concealing their laughs but their shaking shoulders were giving them away.

“You say something there, Andor?” Baze asked and Cassian went tight lipped. Taking a deep breath, he smiled to Baze. 

“Oh, no. Never,” he said before he and Jyn started to laugh again. 

It was a well known fact that Baze and Chirrut were more than friends, even though they hadn’t quite said anything or really done anything about it. There was a long standing bet to see which month they would come out, or at least confess to dating each other. Cassian was firmly pressed on May - Chirrut always liked May for announcements. Jyn was July, K2 was August, and Bodhi picked December. No one had won just yet, but Cassian was confident in his choice.

Their day went from one class to another, a study period here and a few notes taken for extra work Cassian could do when he was at his Aunt’s. Cassian had lived with his Aunt for some time, and loved it a lot, but it didn’t change the fact that Cassian did miss living at home - a home he couldn’t call his since his parents passed. So, he lived with his mother’s sister, and whenever she had a nightshift at the hospital, would stay at Jyn and Bodhi’s.

Walking out of school and heading to his car, he tossed his backpack into the backseat when he heard a sharp whistle a few cars down. Jyn stood by the Rogue - nicknamed by Bodhi - with Bodhi jumping into the driver’s seat. “Hey, Andor!” she said waving. He waved back. “You coming over this afternoon? Dad needs to know how many he’s cooking for,” she asked. Cassian shrugged before calling back. 

“Aunt is on nightshift, so I’ll probably be over,” he said, and Jyn smiled. 

“Good,” Jyn replied, slipping into the passenger seat. Cassian got into his car, driving home and doing some work. When his Aunt left for her shift, he told her where he’d be. She kissed his forehead and went on her way. Finishing up some of his homework, he drove over a few blocks to the Erso household. Walking to the front door, Bodhi caught sight of Cassian through the window, rushing towards the door. 

“Hey Bodhi,” Cassian smiled to his friend, tucking his hands inside his pockets. 

“I just got that new game we were talking about the other week, do you wanna play it?” he asked, guiding Cassian inside. 

“Sure,” he smiled, walking in. Jyn walked down the stairs with books in her hands, crashing down onto the couch and setting up her laptop to listen to her music through those big noise cancelling headphones of hers. A deep voice cleared beside Cassian and he turned to see Galen, hair greyer than Cassian remembered it being. Maybe it was the lights in the house. 

“Cassian, how is your aunt?” Galen asked, fixing up the photo of Lyra on the wall. It had been a year and a half since she had passed away. It took a toll on all of them. 

“She’s doing well, Galen. Has a late shift tonight,” Cassian told Galen, his back straightening out. Galen smiled. 

“Drive home safely, alright?” he nodded before heading back into the kitchen. 

“Will do, Galen,” Cassian called out. Taking a deep breath, Cassian walked into the living room, Jyn was already pinning her hair back - readying herself into her classic study mode. “Look who's reading,” he teased.

“Well, I got a mountain of work to finish,” she complained and Cassian’s brow crinkled. 

“That’s what you get for taking AP math, science and english,” he said, mocking her in a way.

“You take AP science too!” she exclaimed, slapping his thigh with one of her textbooks. “I like knowing stuff, okay? Go back to your game already,” she said, fixing her headphones onto her ears and her music starting to blare. Slouching against the arm and her feet pinned up onto the couch, textbook at her hip and her notebook on her thigh, she started taking notes. Flipping from one page to another, she was focused and in her element. 

Cassian sat down next to Bodhi, playing video games and playing for a while. Bodhi sighed halfway through one of their long sessions, turning to Jyn before he whispered to Cassian. “Are you going to tell my sister you like her or not?” 

Cassian felt his cheeks go hot and his chest tighten. He couldn’t have been that obvious - but then again, even his Aunt noticed he liked her and she had barely met Jyn. “What are you talking about?” Cassian said clearing his throat. 

“Come on, dude, I see you,” Boshi replied. Cassian sighed, licking at his lips.

“No,” he answered the first question and Bodhi understood. 

“Why not?” Bodhi asked. Cassian glanced over his shoulder to her and sighed. 

“What if she doesn’t….what if it ruins things,” he whispered back. 

“You don’t know if you don’t try,” Bodhi shrugged. Cassian laughed. 

“Have you been reading your sister’s books again?” he asked and Bodhi shook his head. 

“I can sound smart okay?” he retorted sharply. Before a tussle could occur, Galen called out to the living room.

“Dinner! Get her headphones off so she doesn’t starve again!” Bodhi raced up to his feet, heading to the kitchen for the first bowl of anything. Cassian got to his feet, nudging Jyn to come to dinner. She smiled and thanked him, finishing up her notes and catching up to Cassian. She knocked her hip against his as she raced him for food. He wasn’t going to handle this crush much longer - it might develop into something more and he wasn’t ready for that just yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also have no clue where this is going so it may turn smutty??? who fucking knows?? *hence the rating*


End file.
